


Working on the Sequel

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's always loved horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on the Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> For elliemurasaki, who wanted Jamie from Supernatural 4x05, movie theater, for halfamoon 2010.

Jamie's always loved horror movies. She'd go with her friends, share a bucket of popcorn, and enjoy the adrenaline rush when the monster jumped out of the shadows.

Now that she's starred in her own personal horror show and learned that monsters are real, she can't believe that movies used to scare her. And since she knows that monsters can be killed, she wants to load her dad's old service revolver with silver bullets and go out hunting.

Jamie still loves horror movies, but they don't scare her anymore. She spends the time thinking of ways to kill the monster.

~*~


End file.
